Addicted
by Darkened Fire Dragon
Summary: AU: Kai is forced by Voltaire to enroll into many schools across Japan. However at his new school he encounters one odd girl who can't escape his interest. Can love truly grow between them when they've learned the truth about everything? KAIxOC REWRITE


**Chapter 1**

**KAI HIWATARI**

Fantastic, here's another school year and a new school. Nothing could be better; nothing other than the fact that I could still be in Russia _finishing_ school for good. But no, I'm stuck coming _here_ of all places to go through another _two_ years of hell on Earth! At least that's how long my Grandfather plans on keeping me here for. We'll just see how long that lasts.

Next thing I knew, I was pulling up to Shima High School in my sleek black M-Three. The school's name was rather unintelligent, perhaps just idiotic depending on how you looked at it. Its name after all meant Island. Now which genius would name a school _Island _when it isn't even located on an island? Unless of course, you counted Japan as being the island, but then again, it's located in a suburb area. Like I said before; it was all rather unintelligent.

As I parked in one of the student spaces, I began my curious wonder on whether or not there was some kind of internal timer that went off in the minds of people, I mean woman. I swear, the instant I was within their vicinity, the entire female student body, and I could have sworn I spotted teachers in there as well, began to pile in from all sides; the school doors, trees, bushes, the road and cars. It was both incredible and terrifying at the same time. It amazed me at how _all_ of these people could formulate such a wide scale plan simply to attempt cornering me. It was also terrifying because they _had_ made that plan. I mean, sure I was the grandson of a multimillionaire, but things like this were just ridiculous!

As the first person drew closer, I masked my expression with cold indifference and began the walk towards the school doors while trying to avoid every girl that swarmed towards me. At last, I had broken through their groping hands just as my agitation began to rise, and firmly closed the door behind me. I let out a breath to calm myself as I leaned against the door I had just closed, ignoring all the pounding fists trying to get my attention. When I was sure I was completely calm, I acceded a set of stairs to the main level of the school where I began to explore the hallways.

The school wasn't particularly big, but it was big enough to fit over six hundred students. By the time I had reached the complete opposite side, the bell was probably about ten minutes from ringing. I passed a couple doors which exited to the back of the school at the same time they were suddenly starting to open. In that moment, I had been shocked twice; once from not expecting the door to open, I honestly thought they would have been locked, and a second time when I physically ran into the girl who had opened them. Alright, when I said I had been surprised two times, I had actually meant three. As soon as the girl ran into me, she had taken two or three steps back until she stood there complete froze in place with possibly the most horrified expression.

"Are, you alright?" I asked. Certainly it wasn't something I would normally have been seen doing, but something about the way she acted brought up a feeling of concerned. Concerned, what am I talking about? I'm Kai Hiwatari; I don't ever feel frightened or concerned, for anyone! Realising she didn't answer and was still staring off somewhere into space with that terrified look, I pushed those thought to the back of my mind and moved to shake her shoulders. That's when I got a reaction from her, though not quite the one I was expecting. I suspected from the corner of her eye, she seen my hand coming towards her and she completely cowered away from my oncoming touch.

"Yes, yes, yes. I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine." She stammered repeatedly. "J-just don't touch me, keep away from me." And then she staggered off down the hall from which I came. I watched her and her long blonde hair go and as she turned the corner, I couldn't help but see a single streak of purple running from the roots of her hair all the way to the ends, but regarded it as a stay though not worth any importance, despite my critiquing in her choice of colour. Then again, who am I to critique hair colour? Mine is two shades of blue and one hundred percent natural. Deciding to move on, I put this event behind me, I continued my exploration of the school, even with the little time I had left.

**ALIA GRANT**

I didn't like what I saw in that moment. I didn't like it all. In just that extremely brief moment that he and I touched, I seen a vision of a frightening past. I shuddered as I walked down the halls towards my locker; simply remembering what I saw made me want to hurl, let alone how I felt when I had it suddenly struck me in the face.

The vision of a young boy running down the hallways of a vast corridor in fear; that said fear could be seen in his eyes and his small bloodied body shaking ferociously. I could feel that boys fear coursing through my own body. I could feel his pain, and I could feel every single thing he was feeling. Yet strangely in this vision I was the onlooker, not the boy himself. Perhaps that was a good thing, for when the boy tripped, the person he was running from had suddenly appeared there beside him beating his tattered body with his large fist even more than it already had been.

It had only lasted a second, the short motion picture in my mind, but it felt like a century long. It was long enough to make me absolutely disgusted, what kind of person could torment a child like that? It was utterly despicable, disgusting, and inhuman; there wasn't one word alone that could describe how I felt about it, and those were merely the tip of the iceberg.

As soon as I had collected my books from my locker, I climbing a set of stairs and turned down the hallway on the next floor when the bell went off. With a sign I quickly rushed down the hall just as crowds of people started to fill it. Just as I was about to walk into my classroom, the same guy from before was also turning to enter. Panic instantly overcame me. I didn't want to touch him and go through that torture again, so I quickly stepped out of the way and let him go first. He regarded me with a questioning glance before brushing it off and walking in I noticed that he greeted the teacher formally and performed all the other stupid tasks you had to go through as the new kid. I almost of pitied him.

As I sat down in my seat by the window, I found myself wondering;, what kind of household did that guy come from? As I looked at him now with more than half my concentration, certainly not all, the kid I seen from the vision I saw with my psychic ability was most definitely him. Two toned messy hair of blue, strange triangles on his face, and crimson eyes that seem so out of place yet looked as though they were where they belonged. Then finally class began.

"Well, as all of you, or maybe even most of you probably already know, my name is Kai Hiwatari." He started with a grunt. He was obviously annoyed with having to do something like this, and I almost felt like laughing. "And since I don't have many likes or dislikes I'll end it right there." The teacher scowled at him before looking over the whole class, her eyes darting back and forth between the rows, apparently trying to decide on where to put him. More than half the females present figuratively had drool spilling off their desks and flooding the floor. I noticed the teachers eyes landed towards me, and it only briefly registered in my mind that the desks beside and behind me, at the very back of the room, were the only ones open in this area until it was too late.

"Alright Mr. Hiwatari, please sit down behind Alia, the blonde by the window." I frowned as she said this and he walked to the seat directly behind mine. Just great, I hoped he wouldn't tap me on the shoulder of anything; I didn't need another revolting vision like the one before.

Finally, the teacher began with her lesson. English being my first block, I chose to simply stare absent-mindedly at the walls and ceiling. It wasn't until less than halfway through the class that I felt the air over my shoulder change slightly, causing me to instinctively move out of the way. Looking over quickly with an annoyed expression, I saw his hand move across his desk swiftly, and a paper ball landed on the floor next to my foot.

My lips pressed into a thin line. I looked back at him quickly before bending down to pick it up cautiously. I unfolded it to see surprisingly nice writing. At first I actually thought it belonged to a girl's but then after further examination, the slightly harsh curve to the script was actually made it quite masculine. Finally after just looking at the writing for a good minute or so, I read the words themselves;

_So your name is Alya? Interesting name. So just out of curiosity care to explain what happened at the back door this morning?_

Damn jerk. What right did he have to ask such a personal question? Then again, did I really care? With a sigh I picked up my black ball-point pen with liquid ink and began to write in a quick messy scrawl, not even trying to make it look neat.

Believe _me, you just would understand, let alone believe me if I told you. And it's Alia._

Those words held no lies. Honestly, who would believe me if I told them I could see the future or the past simply by touch? Certainly no one I knew of. When the teacher wasn't looking, I gave the paper a light toss back. His reply came a lot faster than I expected.

_Try me._

Typical answer? Yes. Did I expect it? Maybe a little bit. Easy to answer back? Hell no.

_I'd rather not make a record of it._

It was the only reply I decided to go with, I didn't exactly feel like explaining stupid things like this anyways.

_Okay, so we have a break or lunch or whatever after our next class right? Come with me and tell me then._

Who the hell did this guy think he was?

_Break and then lunch idiot. And what makes you think I want to go to lunch with you? I'm not interested. And besides, you won't believe me anyways._

_You said that already. Besides, I believe I said "try me". I'm a bigger believer in something that most people would think absolutely crazy. And besides, I'm going to that fast food restaurant in town._

Damn him. Who could turn down fast food?

_You're paying._

I wrote back for my ticket to free food. I heard him chuckle behind me until he leaned forward in his chair and over his desk until he was whispering in my ear.

"I've just pulled you into my trap." He said, and I could feel his breath on my neck through my mass of blonde hair. It felt terribly wrong, and even though I knew his words were just a ploy; something said by playboys or jocks, the way he spoke them made me feel incredibly ill.

With an irritated tap of my foot, I waited by the front doors for _Mr. Hiwatari_ to bring me to me to my waiting free food. Then again, he never really answered if it was free or not. I quickly contemplated going back to my locker to get my wallet, but Hiwatari himself finally arrived.

"Alight try not to hit any other cars when you get in. I don't want a single scratch on my M-Three." I had to stop in my tracks since I had actually begun to follow him and stared at him incredulously.

"You've got an M-Three?." He looked back at me with a questioning glance. "Dude, I hate BMWs." He looked at me with a frown even if his brows were raised impressively.

"You know cars?" He asked continuing to walk towards the vehicle.

"Girls aren't allowed to know a thing or two about cars? Sexist bastard." I said, not bothering to hide the last part. I opened the black door and sat myself into the equally black leather. I wasn't really paying attention to anything until Kai closed the door and started the engine. "Besides, I've only well versed myself on models." All he did was nod, no longer seemingly impressed as he put the key in the ignition, but didn't turn it.

"So, we're out of earshot, and your little story isn't being recorded on paper, so let hear about it." He bluntly started surprising me a little bit.

"Why the hell do you want to know anyways? I mean, it can't really be that big of a deal to you?" I asked and he shrugged as he finally decided to turn the key and pressed on the gas while putting the vehicle in reverse to back out of the space. Next thing I knew, we were driving down the long road.

"Who knows just plain old curiosity I guess, nothing special behind it."

"That makes me think there is something special." Why was I even here again? Oh yeah, the free food. With a sigh I closed my eyes for a moment then turned to look at him. "Since you're not changing gears, give me your hand." He chuckled.

"A prophet are we?" Regardless of what he said, he held his hand out anyways to my surprise. I recovered quickly then reluctantly touched his hand just to prove how accurate those words actually were.

Thankfully the vision I saw was the complete opposite of the one from this morning. It was actually a happy memory, of him and who I assumed were his parents. They were all at a private summer home on the beach, the lucky bastard. His father, was a tall man with dark blue hair was quite handsome, and his mom, a very beautiful woman with her long light blue hair. It was almost a slate grey in colour, and she had tied back into a very stylish bun. Kai and his dad were playing in the ocean waves while his mom sat on the classic white patio reading a book.

Back in the car, a smile tugged at my lips as I let go of his hand. I could see him from the corner of my eye that he was taking quick looks at me in curiosity. I made the moment suspenseful by trying to figure out how I would say this to him.

"Nice house you got down there in the Virgin Islands." He was pretty good at not showing that this caught him by surprise, so I continued. "Both your parents also seem like nice people." Thankfully there were no other cars on the road, because Kai had suddenly hit the breaks, pulling the car to a complete stop before turning on me.

"How the hell could you possibly know who my parents are when they're both dead?" My eyes widened, I hadn't known they were dead, but I feigned indifference when I let a smirk grace my lips.

"I thought you said you believed in impossibilities." That got him. He instantly levelled his head and continued back to driving.

"Alright, so explain. I'm listening." Wow, could his tone be anymore sour?

"Well it's a simple thing really. I'm psychic." He probably wanted to stop the car again, I'm sure of it, but I watched him as he restrained himself from doing so by gripping the wheel until his knuckles were white. He also wore an expressionless face, so I assumed he could have been thinking.

"Psychic? You have a sci-fi addiction I should know about?" I wanted to laugh, but I didn't. Instead I settled with light humour in my tone.

"Why would I need an addiction when I live with it every day?" Clearly he didn't think I was serious. "I'm not joking you know. I had just seen a vision of your past with you and your parents."

"Okay, I'll play along for a minute here." He said as he pulled into the parking lot of a fast food restaurant. "I thought psychics only saw visions of the future." He moved to sit comfortably in the leather seat as soon as he found a space and turned to look at me. I shook my head.

"Nope, I can see the past as well. Whenever I do get a vision, they all mostly consist of something form that persons past. Future sight is actually rare since the future is unknown, but the past is permanent."

"So what about the first _vision_ you had? Was that also from the past?" I was about to tell him what it was that I saw, but something deep inside me told me not to tell him, but what else could I do? I still doubted that he would believe it all, then again, he also might. Instead of looking at him while reciting the vision, I looked out the window and up to the sky.

"You were running away from someone. You were scared, no terrified, tired, hungry, and in pain. Your small body, and your clothes were drenched in what I'm assuming, even if I don't want to believe it, was your blood. Then you tripped over something and started crying out in fear as the person who was running after you suddenly caught up. They began to beat you and further damage your tiny body like they didn't care. The pain you already felt was increasing and…" I stopped as I suddenly felt a tear run down my cheek and land on my hand. I hadn't realised I had started to cry, so I quickly whipped away my tears then turned to the Hiwatari. I was shocked to see his fists clenched, teeth gritted, and crimson eyes blazing with anger.

"How? How could you possibly know?" He looked so confused, but what was in his eyes told me the truth; this vision had in fact occurred in the past and it still haunted him to this very day. I strangely wished I knew exactly what sort of emotions were running through him. I wanted to know what he thought of my foreseeing and farseeing ability. The urge to know was almost enough to compel me to reach out and touch him again, but then the chance of seeing what I wanted to see was very slim, or rather pretty much impossible since I'm incapable of controlling what I see.

"Let's go eat, completely forget about it Hiwatari. The past is the past and nothing can be done to change it. The future on the other hand is ever changing. You can just choose not to get involved with the supernatural world and lead the life you know, or if you dig yourself deeper in it. All I have to say is that many more paths will become opened to you if you decide on that. Surely not all of them, and I have no idea which either, but I can tell you neither will be easy; I don't need my foresight to tell me that. One thing is for sure though, even if you do choose to stay away after this, you're life will not be one hundred percent normal again until you can completely forget about what just happened. If you want normalcy, forget everything Kai, forget my powers, and forget me. Walk down the hallways like we never knew each other and your live will go back into the direction you knew."

Our lunch was silent, and the only words that were spoken before the car were us two ordering our meals. But like I said, that was before the car.

"I decided something a moment ago." Kai started as the engine roared to life. "I want to go down that path. The supernatural one or whatever you called it."


End file.
